This proposal aims to develop a rapid immunoblot assay for serum antibodies to Chlamydia pneumoniae and C. trachomatis. The goal is to develop a single test to differentiate infection between these two species. The test uses an instrument developed at the PI's firm, Immunetics, Inc., that allows assays to be performed in fifteen minutes. The test will be optimized to provide a sensitive and specific confirmation of screening tests. In Phase I, the immunoblot tests for Chlamydia infection will be optimized. Prototype kits will be developed and evaluated using panels of positive and negative human serum samples. In Phase II, kits will be evaluated in clinical trials and the methods used with CodaXcel will be transferred to Immunetics' CodaVision automated immunoassay instrument. This test will allow rapid assay of serum samples from patients suspected of having chlamydial infection and will aid in studying the increasing number of disease states believed to be associated with chlamydial infection of different species. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE